


When You Assume

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coldflash week 2017 a, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 6: Confessions





	

“Hey Stein, suppose you wanted to tell someone something important. How would you go about it?” Len asks leaning next to the Professor.

 

“I would simply tell them, Mr. Rory seems like the type to be unfazed by most things,” Stein says and Len smiles.

 

“That’s the thing Professor. I’m not talking about Mick.”

 

“Oh, then I'm sure Miss Lance will remain unfazed,” Stein says stirring his tea.

 

“It's not the assassin either. It's Barry,” Len says and smirks as Stein almost knocks his tea cup over.

 

“Oh... Well... I'm sure Mr. Allen can can handle anything you have to tell him,” Stein says.

 

“I don't know Professor, this is a pretty big confession,” Len says leaving the room. The minute he's gone Stein grabs his tea and rushes to Jax's room.

 

“Jefferson! Open the door,” Stein exclaims knocking on the door. The door slides open and Jax stands there in his pajamas.

 

“What is it Grey?” Jax asks crossing his arms.

 

“I have reason to believe that Mr. Snart is going to tell Mr. Allen that he loves him!” Stein says and Jax's eyes widen.

 

“Why do you say that?” Sara asks appearing from nowhere.

 

“I was in the kitchen and Mr. Snart approached me and asked how to tell someone something important. At first I thought he was referring to you or Mr. Rory, but he said no. He said that he had a very big confession to make to Mr. Allen,” Stein whispers.

 

“It sounds like a confession of love to me,” Jax says and then tenses when he sees Mick coming down the hall.

 

“What are you three whispering about?” Mick asks.

 

“We're negotiating a threesome,” Sara says making both halves of Firestorm gag a little. They watch as Mick's face changes and he starts laughing hysterically.

 

“Don't let me cramp your style Blondie,” Mick says and starts to make his way down the hall.

 

“Hey Mick, what exactly are Snart's feelings for Barry?” Jax asks.

 

“You've seen the Kid and Snart interact, that's all I'm saying,” Mick says and makes his way around the corner.

 

“Yeah, it's definitely a confession of love. Remember when Barry got hit by that alien? Snart completely freaked out and wouldn't leave his side till he was awake,” Jax says and Stein nods.

 

“Yes and when we were leaving after defeating the Dominators Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen spent more time saying goodbye to each other than they did anyone else,” Stein says.

 

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Snart is going to confess his love for Barry,” Sara says with a grin.

 

“We must work out a way to convince Captain Hunter to stop in 2017,” Stein says as Nate comes barreling down the hall.

 

“Whoa, Nate where’s the fire?” Jax asks as the other man skids to a stop in front of them.

 

“I...just heard...Snart say that...that...that,” Nate heaves out trying to catch his breath.

 

“Snart what?” Jax and Sara demand.

 

“I was going to get a muffin from the kitchen, but Snart and Rory were there and I heard Snart say that he has to tell Barry something and that it might mess up their entire relationship,” Nate says and Sara’s eyes widen.

 

“It’s a go people! Nate go let Amaya know what’s going on. I’m going to go convince Rip to land in 2017 for a little R&R,” Sara says.

 

“What about Ray?” Jax asks.

 

“Ray would tell Mick and Mick would tell Snart,” Sara says and Jax nods.

 

“Okay, so Nate go tell Amaya and Grey and I will back Sara up with Rip,” Jax says and Nate nods and they go their separate ways to do their jobs.

 

“Oh Rip, we need to talk!” Sara yells banging on his door and their startled Captain opens the door in a robe and yawning.

 

Sara smiles and immediately launches into a whole speech about how they have to go back to 2017 for some R&R. Rip stares at her wide eyed and watched he hands gesture wildly. When she’s finished Rip rubs his eyes.

 

“I will take you all back to 2017 if you let me go back to sleep,” Rip says slamming the door shut. That was easier than they thought it would be better they aren't going to question the victory.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Barry hangs up his phone and turns to his friends.

 

“That was Snart. It seems like the Legend's have shore leave today and he has something important he wants to tell me,” Barry says before zipping out of the lab to take care of the most recent Meta.

 

“Soooooo, you think that Snart is finally going to tell Barry that he's in love with him?” Cisco asks with a smile.

 

“It sounds like it, I can't think of anything Snart would make such a big deal about confessing,” Caitlin says.

 

“I hope it is because I'm getting tired of those two pining for each other,” Cisco says popping a lollipop into his mouth.

 

“I'm going to text Iris and tell her what's going on. If it is a declaration of love then she should be there, so should Joe, but I'll leave notifying him up to Iris,” Caitlin says fingers swiping over her phone and then hitting send.

 

“It's about time those two admitted their feelings,” Cisco says with a grin.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Hey Scarlet,” Len says as he and the other Legends walk into Star Labs. Barry turns and smiles at all of them but his smile is extra bright when it lands on Len.

 

“Hey everyone! How has saving time itself been?” Barry asks.

 

“It's weird. I got to meet Alexander Hamilton and let me tell you, that man will fight anyone about anything,” Ray says with a grin making Barry laugh.

 

“That sounds so cool,” Barry says as Len approaches him.

 

“Scarlet, can you meet me in the other room? There's something I want to tell you,” Len says and heads in that direction.

 

“I'll be back,” Barry says with a smile and zips to the room, picking Len up on his way. The minute the two are out of sight everyone, including Iris, Lisa and Joe, runs to press their ears to the door and listen.

 

“Hey Scarlet,”they hear Len say.

 

“Hey Len. What’s with all the cloak and dagger? What do you have to tell me?” they hear Barry ask.

 

“I...I have to tell you something and it’s going to change our relationship forever,” Len says and everyone holds their breath.

 

“You’re starting to make me nervous Len,” Barry says.

 

“I...I...I washed your favorite shirt and shrank it then I hid it so you wouldn’t get mad,” Len says in a rushed breath and there’s nothing but silence for a good minute.

 

“Excuse me! That’s your grand confession? You ruined his shirt? Seriously?” Cisco yells as they all enter the room.

 

“What did you expect Cisco?” Len asks, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smirk.

 

“I thought you were going to tell Barry that you're in love with him,” Cisco says as the others walk in.

 

“Oh, we said that months ago,” Barry says and Cisco's head shoots up.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We've been dating for a year,” Len says and everyone stares.

 

“But you were making this confession sound like it was life changing so we assumed that it was a declaration of love,” Jax says.

 

“Well you know what happens when you assume, I knew you all would assume that I was going to confess my love for Barry and I couldn't resist messing with all of you,” Len says with a grin.

 

“Sorry guys Len likes to mess with people,” Barry says turning his back to Len and facing his friends and family.

 

“It's quite alright Mr. Allen. It was our fault for...Oh my,” Stein says but trails off staring behind Barry. Barry looks at the others. All of them are staring at something behind him...Or someone.

 

Barry turns around and gasps. Len is on one knee holding out a box with a ring in it. Barry covers his mouth, tears in his eyes.

 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, you're everything that I never thought I'd have. I love you more than money and diamonds. More than any thrill or heist, even more than I love puns. Will you do me the honor and marry me?” Len says and Barry sobs into his hand.

 

You could hear a pin drop in the room, and then finally Barry opens his mouth and says, “yes, oh my god yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Voting for day 7: Under the influence is still open so make sure to cast your vote for fluff or angst.  
> So far the score is Fluff-6 Angst-3
> 
> Thanks <3
> 
> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr or leave comments below :)


End file.
